Just Regular Blokes
by La Clair
Summary: Dwa światy, dwie wojny, dwóch weteranów. Przeznaczenie jednak nie śpi i pomimo wielu lat spokoju, kolejny konflikt czeka. Podobno uciekać można bardzo daleko, jednak od siebie uciec się nie da, a pewne rzeczy podążą za nami na koniec świata i jeszcze dalej. /T za język.


Postacie moje, oryginalne światy i tła wydarzeń należą do ich obecnych właścicieli: Jej Wysokości J.K. Rowling oraz Myszki Miki.

* * *

John i Jeremy są wspólokatorami. Po prostu para zwykłych facetów z kredytami studenckimi na głowach, kłopotami z dziewczynami, kłopotami z rodzicami, kłopotami z osobowością i ogólnie kłopotami ze wszystkim, o czym tylko można pomyśleć. Połączyło ich ogłoszenie w gazecie, umieszczone przez Jeremy'ego a propos poszukiwania współlokatora. Przypadkowi przyjaciele, można by rzecz, a jednak kliknęli ze sobą prawie od razu, tak po męsku. Mało o sobie wiedzieli, ale to im niewiele wadziło.

Tak więc nie mieli pojęcia, że jeden z nich jest czarodziejem, a drugi rycerzem Jedi.

Ale się dowiedzą.

No… w końcu.

* * *

\- No i jestem regularną korpodziwką. - oznajmił Jeremy wchodząc do mieszkania. - Wszyscy chwalą CEO! - cisnął krawat gdzieś za siebie, nie przejmując się tym, że krawat spadł na parę bardzo ubłoconych butów. - Dostałem własny boks, i własnego kompa, i mój identyfikator, i oprowadzili mnie po open space i jest tam nawet kuchnia! I jest tam… obczaj to… - Jeremy wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. - Mikrofala!

\- Wow. - John zdusił ziewnięcie. Jako grafik-freelancer nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pracować w korporacji. Ani jakimkolwiek biurze. Mógł pracować jak mu się podobało, i często oznaczało to późne godziny nocne. - Brzmi super.

\- I takie jest! - wykrzyknął Jeremy i padł na kanapę. - Umrę tam. - stwierdził ponuro. - Rzucę się z okna. A biuro mam na dwunastym piętrze, wiesz. Będzie przynajmniej szybko.

\- No, jasne. Chcesz jajecznicy?

\- Życie mi ratujesz.

\- E tam, jeść mi się chce. - John powędrował w stronę kuchni, ciasno zastawionej meblami. Było tam nieco nieporządnie, ale żaden z nich nie miał kłopotu ze znalezieniem potrzebnych rzeczy i ingrediencji do przygotowania czegoś jadalnego. - Powiesiłeś ogłoszenie?

\- Powiesiłem, powiesiłem… - Jeremy zaczął wydobywać się ze swojego eleganckiego ubrania. - Ale tam są prawie same dziewczyny, chyba znalezienie trzeciego gracza do kompletu będzie trudne. Widziałem tylko jednego innego gościa, i jestem prawie pewien, że jest homo. Poza nim, no i teraz mną, są tam same laski, ogarniasz?

\- I wszystkie zajęte, nie podniecaj się. - Johnowi udało się znaleźć patelnię i teraz przyglądał się jej uważnie. A co tam, cokolwiek tu spłonęło było w pewnym momencie jadalne, nic, czym należałoby się martwić.

\- Być może. - Jeremy wstał i powlókł się do swojego pokoju. - Ale kto nie ryzykuje ten nie ma! - wrzasnął jeszcze przez zamykające się drzwi. Po chwili, fala ciężkiej muzyki buchnęła z jego pokoju. John tylko westchnął. Z ich dwóch, to on był ten spokojniejszy i mniej gadatliwy, bardziej rozsądny i może bardziej cyniczny. Jeremy był ten zwariowany, zawsze pakujący się w kłopoty, czasem tylko z pomocą swojego niewyparzonego języka. A John zwykle pomagał kumplowi - zwykle, ale nie zawsze. Miał w końcu swoje życie.

No, tak jakby.

Kiedy brzęknął dzwonek, to John poszedł otworzyć. Jeremy zapewne nawet nie słyszał, że ktoś się dobija, przez te potoki heavy metalu i własnego fałszywego śpiewu, wciąż wylewające się zza jego drzwi. John wytarł ręce i spodnie i otworzył drzwi.

\- Tyjar, potrzebujemy… - powiedziała dziewczyna z dziwnych brązowych szatach, stojąca w progu.

\- Nie. - odparł John krótko i trzasnął drzwiami.

\- Kto to był? - ryknął Jeremy ponad muzyką. John spokojnie zatrzasnął zamek i założył łańcuch na drzwi.

\- Żebrak. - mruknął i wrócił do kuchni. Jajka zaczynały się przypalać. John bardzo się starał temu zapobiec i w dużej mierze mu się udało. Próbował usilnie ignorować delikatne skrobanie gdzieś w tyle jego myśli. Wiedział, że dziewczyna wciąż czeka przy drzwiach, denerwująco cierpliwa. Wiedział, że będzie tam czekać, aż ktoś nie wyjdzie z mieszkania. Postanowił więc spróbować ją przeczekać.

\- Znów żeś przypalił jajecznicę. - zauważył Jeremy, stając w progu kuchni. John tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zawsze ty możesz zrobić jedzenie.

\- Nie mówię, że to coś złego. - Jeremy wyszczerzył się. Pochłonął jajka w mniej więcej czterech kęsach. John przyglądał się temu z odrazą i rozbawieniem. Jakoś stracił apetyt. Jeremy jakby nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty paplaniem o swojej nowej robocie jako rekruter w jakiejś korporacji, o której John nigfy nie słyszał. Ale słuchał, bo tak było uprzejmie. A kiedy Jeremy urwał, by złapać oddech, John wstał od stołu mrucząc coś o wynoszeniu śmieci. Miał dość.

\- A ty się aby dobrze czujesz? - Jeremy uniósł brwi.

\- Tak. - John prędzej by się pochlastał niż przyznał, że ma w głowie lekki mętlik. Uważnie zawiązał węzeł na worku ze śmieciami i właściwie zwiał z kuchni.

Dziewczyna w brązowych szatach wciąż tam była, dwa kroki od drzwi. Złożyła ramiona na piersi ale poza tym tkwiła w miejscu nieporuszona, jak posąg. John zamknął za sobą drzwi i skinął na drziewczynę. Razem zeszli po schodach, w kompletnym milczeniu. Dziewczyna nie odezwała się, dopóki nie podeszli do śmietników i John spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

\- Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. - powiedziała. Jej głos był cichy i spokojny, przyjemny dla ucha, ale jednak była w nim jakaś twardość. Zupełnie, jakby była przyzwyczajona do wykrzykiwania rozkazów.

\- Inaczej by cię tu nie było. - John westchnął ciężko i potarł czoło. - Mam nowe życie, o ile nie zauważyłaś.

\- Tak. - powiedziała dziewczyna z nutą sarkazmu. - Widzę. Wynoszenie śmierci i robienie śniadań.

\- Nie ma w tym nic złego. - odparł John miękko i cisnął worek śmieci do kontenera. Dziewczyna obserwowała to sceptycznie.

\- Ale przecież stać cię na dużo więcej, Tyjar. - powiedziała, a w jej tonie była zaledwie odrobina pogardy.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Leara. - odparł John ostro. - Tyjar nie żyje. Jestem John, John Atkins. Nie odszedłem bez powodu, wiesz, i teraz nie mam ochoty wracać.

\- Ale…

\- Żadne ale, Leara. - John przerwał dziewczynie ostro i zdecydowanie. - To moja ostateczna odpowiedź. Przekaż mistrzowi Jurisowi moje pozdrowienia.

* * *

Jeremy obserwował swego przyjaciela, rozmawiającego z laską w dziwacznych brązowych szatach. Wyczuwał zmieszanie Johna nawet z poziomu pierwszego piętra. Dziewczyna musiała być jakimś duchem z przeszłości Johna, która wyskoczyła jak filip z konopi, robiąc niezbyt przyjemną niespodziankę. Jeremy miał nadzieję, że żaden duch z jego przeszłości nie wpadnie na podobny pomysł. Bo rany, ale to by było do chrzanu.

Wrócił do laptopa. Na ekranie widniała zapauzowana gra: bohater w potężnej zbroi właśnie brał zamach mieczem. Jeremy gapił się na obraz przez pełne dwadzieścia sekund. Mała kałuża żalu wezbrała mu w żołądku, gorzka i zimna osiadła na języku. Jeremy szybko sięgnął po puszkę coli, stojącą na biurku, i łyknął porządnie. Cukier pomagał zmyć gorycz i Jeremy poczuł się nieco lepiej.

To było, mimo wszystko, tymczasowe rozwiązanie.

Jedną z najelpszych rzeczy w przyjaźni Jeremy'ego i Johna było, to, że żaden nie wsadzał nosa w nieswoje sprawy i nie zadawał niewygodnych pytań. Jeremy wiedział, że jego współlokator ma jakąś Przeszłość (z wielkiej litery, wyglądało), ale to było w porządku: sam miał podobnie. Może kiedyś się podzieli, ale na to było wciąż jeszcze za wcześnie. Na razie próbował się dopasować do świata, który był tylko po części jego. Zdobycie roboty było dużym krokiem naprzód.

Jeremy opadł na krzesło i odpauzował grę. Pogrążony w zabijaniu cyfrowych bestii, nie zauważył momentu, w którym Jeremy wrócił do mieszkania.

Spotkali się dużo później, kiedy głód wygnał ich z nor i popchnął w stronę kuchni. John był, jak zwykle, spokojny. Przygotował jakieś kanapki i wsadził paczkę popcornu do mikrofalówki. Przez chwilę rozmawiali o niczym; trochę John narzekał na klienta, a Jeremy słuchał ze współczuciem, opychając się popcornem. Potem przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie mieli rozłożony na stoliku nieskończony pojedynek _Magic: the Gathering_. Zbliżali się już ku końcowi - John miał niewielką przewagę - kiedy rozdzwonił się telefon. Jako, że Jeremy miał bliżej, złapał za słuchawkę i wrzucił:

\- Elo, Jeremy Armstrong przy telefonie.

\- Cześć. - powiedział cichy, kobiecy głos. - Lucia Delaware. Też pracuję w DETEI, na dwunastym piętrze, w haerach… Znalazłam twoje ogłoszenie. Wciąż szukacie współlokatora, prawda?

\- Cześć! - Jeremy usiadł prosto. - Tak, ale wiesz, jest nas tu dwóch facetów, i szukaliśmy trzeciego gamera, rozumiesz…

\- Bełkoczesz. - zauważył John spokojnie, tasując karty na ręce. Jeremy machnął na niego ręką.

\- To nie kłopot. - mówiła właśnie Lucia. - Jestem jedną z tych rzadkich grających dziewczyn.

\- Tak? - Jeremy westchnął głęboko. Jasne. Pewnie Simsy, może jakiś pasjans czy inne scrabble z chłopakiem.

\- Tak. - głos Lucii ochłódł, zupełnie jakby znała tę reakcję i miała jej serdecznie dość. - Tekken, na przykład. Albo TESO, chociaż tu się zawiodłam. Za duże oczekiwania co do gry gry, jak sądzę. DDO było lepsze, chociaż w sumie system był „płać by wygrać"… Bardzo mi się podobały oba _Portale_ , _Mirror's Edge_ też… Ostatnio _Halo_ trójka. I jestem w połowie trzeciego _Wiedźmina_.

\- Mamy grającą laskę! - powiedział Jeremy bezgłośnie w stronę Johna. - To świetnie. - powiedział głośno w słuchawkę. - No, jesteś jak na razie pierwsza, więc pokój jest dalej dostępny. Kiedy chcesz wpaść i obejrzeć włości?

\- Jutro, po pracy? - zasugerowała Lucia. - Wychodzę o czwartej trzydzieści.

\- Dobra, super. - Jeremy wyszczerzył się. - A, ja jestem tym nowym w rekrutacji, tak na marginesie. Możemy wyjść z roboty razem czy coś?

\- Świetnie. Może złapiemy się na obiedzie.

\- Może. Trzymaj się.

\- Ty też. Cześć.

Lucia rozłączyła się. Jeremy odłożył telefon i uśmiechnął się po ostatnie ósemki.

\- Grająca dziewczyna, co? - stwierdził John obojętnie, tasując swoją rękę. - To coś nowego.

\- Zaklepuję.

\- Pewnie ma faceta.

\- Zawsze wiesz, jak skiepścić mi nastrój.

\- No cóż, taki talent. Twój ruch.


End file.
